legend_of_ridersfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of St. Harper
Also known as the King's Musicians and Bears of the Mountains. History The order was founded 200 years ago in 560 AM as King Dweren’s personal guard. Composing then of only 1 division of 64 regulars and 5 high command, St. Harper’s Order was so named to honour the Saint of war and royalty. It was a good sign that the first Head of the Order, Sir Baron Eustace Kindleray, was promoted to that position on the Saint’s day on October 5th, 560 AM. The Order was a highlight of the King’s army being composed of handsome warriors, some of the most deadly on the continent who fearlessly stood by their monarch and brought justice to the lands, acting as a police force within Astel alongside Royal Protection. By King Dweren’s Death in 598 AM, the Order’s outreach and diversity of functions was so large, a second division was introduced. Drewen’s successor – his oldest son Albert – was much like his father and although suffering from an inherited disease, he allowed the Order to bloom as well as making many reforms to the land before his death in 610 AM. During this Golden Age, St. Harper’s men were allowed to build a base anywhere they liked. The selected the base on one of the mountains in the Fence of God, naming their stronghold the “Music Box” in order to appease their Saint. Because of King Albert’s disposition towards the Order and the name of their new place, people started to call them “King’s Musicians” behind their backs. The Order established its ground rules, was the iron fist of justice and was slowly eradicating injustice from the lands. 610 AM marked the speedy downfall of the Order for many reasons. One was the untimely death of King Albert the Good who passed away in his sleep on May 12th, 610 AM at the age of 32. Leaving no heirs except for daughters, his younger brother Zeveris came upon the throne. Unlike his brother and father before him, Zeveris had no interest in the lives of his people, preferring to spend most of his time in hunts and entertainment, attacking dragon nests and drinking. Strong headed, he disliked the head of the Order whose role, over the years became to advise the King. The second was that in 600 AM, after a stunning 40 years, Sir Baron Eustace retired at a ripe age of 90, returning to his lands in the Eastern part of the country. He passed away in 609 AM, at the age of 99, surrounded by family. His successor, Sir Raffael the Bold, was a splendid commander but a horrible politician. Used to King Albert’s kindness and soft temper, he had absolutely no clue how to go around with the new King. Sir Raffael’s direct and curt prepositions that left no room for negotiation or compromise, frustrated the new King, constantly resulting in arguments between the men and punishment for the Order. Finally, a new wave of criminals arrived to Astel, the Order’s main place of operation. Because of the constant battles between the King and Sir Raffael, the Order was slow at reacting and stopping the spread of crime and injustice. Before their very eyes, the work of their predecessors was falling apart and they barely could slow it down. People began complaining and slowly, blame was thrust onto the order. Resentment build and soon, the King’s Musicians were no longer welcome. With the King’s blessing and relief, the Order departed for the Music Box in 617 AM to become the guardians of the border. Sir Raffael, feeling bewildered and demoralized, went mad in 620 AM and was sent to live with the Blue Nuns in Astel who took care of him until his death only a year later. His successor, a young man named Sir Serge Woodswill, changed the order to adapt to their new climate and position. First, a fair and strict system of justice was introduced. Dragon raids were refrained from unless the beasts attacked the Music Box. Efforts were first focused to introduce a just system for the neighboring lands and establish self-sustainability as much as possible. Farmers were invited to live within stronghold walls with their families on the agreement that half of the harvest they collected would go straight to the Order’s storehouses. Upon Sir Serge’s first visit to Astel as the Order’s Head, he arrived wearing a bear skin that was his symbol. King Zeveris was so drunk when he saw the tall man with broad shoulders striding in, he thought that a bear appeared, shedding his skin and transforming into a man. That is when the order became known as “Bears of the Mountain”. The order became a symbol of justice and strength, protection and hope for those living closest to the dragons. Until the present day, 710 AM, the Order has remained at the Music Box, now a lot more liberal with its dragon hunting exhibitions. The current Head of the Order, Sir Walters de Bruye, is hoping to be pardoned by the king to be and pushes his men to the limits. At its current state, the order is at a crossroads – it can either prosper once more or dwindle out into non-existence. The Music Box The impressive stronghold is located at the base of the Fence of God, build from 598 AM to 607 AM. Impressive, 60 foot walls extend from the mountain face and the stronghold is carved out of the mountain. Seven towers, standing 75 feet tall each, are located at equal intervals along the role. Small slits for archers allow for avid protection. Within the walls is the main stronghold which is composed of the keep that houses the Order, a stable housing around 120 mounts, a small pound with 10 tracing hounds, warehouses and the large kitchens. Along the walls, slanting against the East side is the farm pens and barns. Because of the mountain range’s hard winters, animals are sheltered there throughout the cold months. These include pigs, sheep, small cows, goats and fowl. On the west side, small one or two floor huts are positioned against the wall where farmers with their families live. The Keep houses two divisions, new recruits and the commissioners. There are about 100 people of farmers living in the houses. Half a kilometer away, there are acres of farmlands belonging to the Order. Legend says that the secret of the fertile fields is due to the amount of fire and ash that the soil undertook. The reality is the innovational way that the farmers cultivate land – crops are rotated every two years allowing soil to rest and replenish. No flags fly above the Music Box but there are artistic crests of the Order, the royal family and the original crest of Astel, all hanging above the main gates. The lack of flags is due to the amount of fire that the stronghold withstands sometimes. As a rule, nothing can be made of wood or other flammable materials. Constantly, two men are on watch at each tower. Sand bags are located in evenly spaced, accessible niches around the stronghold to help fight the fire. The main source of water is the small, fast underground river Tack running inside the mountain side. Ranks and Positions Head of the Order The man in charge who has worked his way up through the ranks. His job is to maintain the Order’s ideals, follow the code and be the liaison between his men and the King. Previously, the Head of the Order was also the unofficial adviser of the king but presently, he is mainly the man to protect the Order from downfall. His function include budgeting, appointment of the Divisioners and signing the papers of resigning. 1st Division Leader One of the two Divisioners. He is usually the older of the two and the one in command when the Head of the Order is in Astel. However, all non-critical decisions must be agreed on by both Divisioners. In a time of attack, his commands are unquestioned. 2nd Division Leader One of the two Divisioners. He is the younger of the two and usually the one to inherit the post of the Head of the Order. He is responsible for direct communication between the Four Winds and the higher command. He deals with all the farmer issues and order within the city walls. Semi-Division Leaders Four in total, they are referred to in order of superiority as the North, West, East and South Winds. The order is determined as 1st Division 1st Half, 1st Division 2nd Half, 2nd Division 1st Half and 2nd Division 2nd Half. They are responsible for the Day to Day dealings of the Divisions and assignment of the daily tasks. They plan out the weekly schedules for the men and establish training. They assign new recruits to Eights and conduct training with them on the days that the Eights have rests. Leaders of Eights A selected leader within each group of 8, he acts as the commander on small, eights missions. He is the one to attend general meetings and then relates the missions and orders to his men. Regular Soldiers ''' The men who have been allowed to enter the Order after three years of training and being new recruits. They are allowed to wear the Order’s belt buckle and are the protectors of the realm. They are relieved from the order by being retired, being mimed or by special request. However, in the last case, they are required to serve an extra two months. They have a day off every two weeks. '''New Recruits Young men who wish to join the order. They are assigned to an Eighth with a maximum of two per Eighth. They serve for three years, training even on days off with the Winds. After a special ceremony and swearing their loyalty, they become full men of the divisions. Commissioners Older men of the order who include the Head commissioner and his team of 9 or ten men. They are responsible for taking care of the kitchen and cooking, taking care of the Order's hound and horses and finding farmers willing to accept the Order's rules: 50% is given to the Order, 50% is kept by farmers. Uniforms and Standards The uniform of the Order is strict and had not changed throughout the ages. All men are required to wear the standard white tunic, atop of which is a half sleeve chain mail shirt. A thick black vest with silver clasps and a high neck resides atop the chain mail. Full order members wear their golden chains atop the vest. Black pants lined with leather on the inside of the leg tie up the sides with points. Long, knee high boots with protection up past the knee. Metal lined gauntlets complete the outfit. A sash is worn by all members of the order with the color determining the rank. From the lowest to highest, they go as follows: • White – new recruits • Grey – full members • Grey & Red – leaders of eights • Blue – Four Winds • Purple – Divisioners • Gold – Head of the Order • Deep Green – Commissioners On special occasions the black vest is replaced by a white one with the Order’s crest, a crossed harp and sword is embroidered in golden thread on the front. The boots are replaced by long, black leather ones, gloves are removed. Each man is allowed to have any weapons we wants on top of a standard sword, forged by the member himself as part of the Order’s initiation. A bow, long spear, shield and dagger are also mandatory but bought separately. Other possible weapons include axes, crossbows, lances, throwing knifes, ect. Each member of the Order is entitled to one horse that, if older than 12, will be retired with the man if he leaves service. Two sets of tack are given to each man – light traveling and heavy combat. Hunting hawks and hounds separate from the Order are allowed after being examined by the head veterinarian to free them of diseases. It is the members own responsibility to exercise, train and put down their animals. New Recruits cannot bring in pets. Category:World Building